The Ouran Games
by Tamachankick10
Summary: In the land of Ouran, formerly North America, there is a terrible game that ensues every year. One boy and one girl, traditionally, are chosen to go into the annual Hunger Games, where they must fight to the death. -An Ouran version of The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys! I made this Author's Note just in case there was any confusion. First off, this is a crossover between **_**The Hunger Games and Ouran Highschool Host Club. **_**I will be using some **_**The Hunger Games **_**characters, but, the major characters will be filled in by the **_**Ouran Highschool Host Club **_**characters. Only if they fit the part, though. I hope you enjoy this! I've put a lot of thought into it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaoru's POV**

It was just another normal day in Ouran, which our teachers always told us it used to be called North America. Ever since the Capitol took over, the place had been desolate and depressing. To the District I live in, at least. District 12.

As I was saying, it was another normal day in Ouran. I woke up at around 5 o'clock in the morning, got dressed into my soft leather boots and put on an old sweater that my mother had sewn for me many years ago. Of course I had outgrown it, but it was all I had to wear. People didn't really have much in District 12. After I was dressed, I turned my attention to the sleeping form of my brother.

He was lying on the bed, strewn about and softly snoring. I observed as his chest rose slightly with each breath he took; the way his lips were slightly parted as they sucked in those breaths. He was absolutely beautiful. I love him more than anything. I love my precious twin brother, Hikaru.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that Hikaru is the only thing that I love. Ever since our father died and our mom became distant, I had to take over as the man of the house and provide for everyone. (I didn't want Hikaru to have to carry such a burden, though he is slightly older than I am.) I would always go out and hunt for food to provide for my family.

Whenever I would catch a squirrel or a rabbit, I would gut it and leave the organs that couldn't be eaten in the woods for the other carnivorous animals. Then I would skin it, putting the pelt into one bag and placing the meat into my other bag.

After everything that was involved in catching the animals was said and done, I'd go back home and cook the food. As I would cook the meat, I would watch Hikaru out of the corner of my eye, amused by the way he would lick his lips in anticipation as he watched me cook.

When I had finished cooking the food, I would give whatever Hikaru wanted to him and give the rest to my mother. I went without most of the time to make sure that Hikaru was well kempt. But, Hikaru, being the kindred spirit that he is, would only eat about half of what was on his plate and make me eat. He would always say he wanted to eat the same amount as me so we'd always be identical.

No wonder why I love him.

I placed a gentle kiss upon my brother's forehead then grabbed my hunting bags, heading out of the dirty old shack that my family and I resided in.

The streets of District 12 were riddled with litter and muck, as per usual. Nobody really has enough time to make sure the streets were extravagant and cleanly.

I made my way through the well-worn path that I always took to the woods, keeping my eyes on the ground to avoid seeing anyone that was on the verge of starvation. People in District 12 rarely ever die of natural causes, such as sickness or old age. They almost always die in the excruciating pain of starvation.

My feet were nearly hard-wired to where they needed to go. Down the path of pale dirt, to the left towards the giant oak tree. After the oak tree, keep going straight until you take a left onto the giant, steel dam the Capitol had built many years ago. From the top of the dam, keep going straight until you're there, in the woods. The green, lush woods of District 12.

Of course there was a fence there to prevent us from going to the woods. But I had discovered a small hole many years before, about 100 feet to the right off of the dam, along the small grass patch along the fence. It was just big enough for me to squeeze through with relative ease.

I jogged into the woods, going straight to a tree log that my father and I had hollowed out several years ago. I removed the twigs and branches that I kept over the top of the log, concealing my bow and arrows. Picking up my bow, my eyes scanned over the mahogany wood and the leather strapped sheath. My father had made this for me when I was estimated to be about 10 years old. A year younger than when he had died.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts in my brain of my father. I can't think of him now. Not when I'm hunting.

Cocking an arrow, I kept my aim trained on the ground as I took tentative steps forward, my eyes scanning the surrounding area. I needed to keep my guard up in case that I sense an animal. Hikaru is always hungry when he wakes up, and I want to be there with breakfast ready when he does.

I pick up some leaves and crunch them in my hands to see which way the wind blows. Seeing that the wind was blowing to the west, I start jogging in that way. Animals tend to travel with the wind. I have no idea why, though.

Stopping my movement to listen, I hear a faint crunch to my right and I swing around, putting up my aim. Panic rushes through my veins when I see Tamaki, a person who's been a close friend of mine for a few years. Ever since my father died and I had to start hunting to support my family and I met Tamaki, we've been hunting partners, not to mention friends.

"Damn it Tamaki, make your presence known!" I growl at him, lowering my bow. I was so afraid that I would shoot him.

"Well, maybe you should start trying to look before you shoot, Hotshot." He comes closer and flicks me in the forehead. I chuckle lightly and push him away from me, turning away. "So, you know what today is, right?" Tamaki starts of quietly, making me turn back towards him.

"No. What is today?"

"Reaping day." He whispers, looking into my eyes. Then he reaches into his bag and pulls out a loaf of bread, breaking it in half and tossing me a half. "It's real, too. Figured I'd want to make this day somewhat happy with my best friend."

I smile sadly at him and catch the bread in one hand, quickly eating the sweet bread. It tasted wonderful, being warm and fulfilling as it is. "Thanks, Tama."

"No problem, Cow." Tamaki says, brushing my bangs from my eyes.

I tear my gaze away from his, smiling at the memories of that nickname. When we had first met, and I was examining the snare that he had made, he came up from behind me, scaring me. It was one of the few memories that I actually treasure. I had seen his snare and was examining it, to see if I could copy the same things, when he had caught me.

He thought that I was actually trying to steal his catch. I had to explain to him that I wasn't, and when he asked for my name, I answered him "Kaoru", which is my name. But, he thought that I had said "Cow" so the nickname just sort of stuck.

"Wait. Today's reaping day?" I start off, realization flooding through my brain. I looked up at Tamaki, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Uh, yeah. I just kind of said that, dear."

"SHIT! I have to get an animal so I can cook for Hikaru! He's always distressed and nervous today!" I run away from Tamaki, and can hear him laughing behind me.

"Good luck, Cow!"

In no time at all I had caught a fat, plump rabbit and had gutted AND skinned it. From there I ran home, meat in tow.

Reaping day scares Hikaru. He knows that even though he is strong, he can't kill a person. He just doesn't have it in him.

You see, Reaping day is the day that tributes are chosen for the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is some sort of twisted game that the Capital created to herd in the districts and keep them in order.

Traditionally, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 are chosen. Each year, your name is added once. If you're 12, your name is in once. 13, twice, etc. etc. If your family is poor, you can opt out to getting tesserae, which is your name added in extra times. In exchange for tesserae you get a year's supply of wheat and oil, in which I get for Hikaru, Mom and I.

I've been getting it for years, and now that I'm 16 years old and my name is in there four times per year for Hikaru, Mom and I, my name will be in the pool 20 times. Hikaru's name is only going to be in there 5 times. ¼ of mine. Good.

Eventually I got home and ran inside of the shack, started up the wood grill and got out a pan. I tossed the rabbit inside of it and cooked it up quickly, tenderizing the meat and doing everything that I could.

When I had finally finished, I cut it into thirds and put each section on a plate. Then I got 3 glasses of some sort of juice and placed the on the table.

I had finally finished everything and took a deep breath, walking into Hikaru's room. He was about to wake up; I could tell.

I sat down on the bed next to him, keeping my eyes trained on his face. I was waiting for him to wake up.

He sighed quietly before his eyes fluttered open, soon landing on me. As soon as they did, he smiled, reaching out to touch my shoulder. "Kaoru," He said with a lazy grin, sitting up and kissing me on the cheek softly.

"Morning, Hika. Now, get up. Time to eat." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood up as well, stretching before following me out of the room. I tried to take my hand from his, knowing that it was more affection than I needed to show to him, but he wouldn't let go.

Hikaru sits down at the table and begins to eat, keeping his gaze glued to his plate. "Today's the day, right?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I answer, eating my food and watching him as he ate.

Suddenly he stopped, looking up at me. "So… how many times is your name going to be in today?"

"Hikaru, don't worry about it-"

"How many?" Hikaru sliced in, his gaze hardening slightly.

"Twenty," I whisper, looking away as his jaw drops.

"Twenty?! Kaoru! Come on, let me put my name in! You can't keep on increasing your number while mine is so low-"

"No, Hikaru!" I cut him off, clenching my fists. "No, Hikaru. It's not your job. I provide for the family, and I will be the one with the tesserae. Now finish eating. We have to get ready."

My eyes are trained on the ground to keep them away from the dumbfounded, sad expression on Hikaru's face. But, he listens to me, finishing his food and getting up to get dressed without a word. I look at my plate of half-eaten food and mom's full plate before sighing, standing up to get dressed.

When I walk into my room (Well, Hikaru and I share a room. I have the right side, he has the left.) I see a pale orange, neatly folded button-up dress shirt along with black slacks and well worn dress shoes on my bed. Mom is standing by Hikaru, helping him get dressed into his identical outfit, only his dress shirt is a pale, light blue.

"Morning, Kaoru." Mom mutters to me without even sparing a glance at me. Hikaru's her favorite, I know.

"Hi." I deadpan, grasping my clothes in my hand and getting dressed quickly. I don't care that I didn't even take a bath. I think the whole Hunger Games thing can go to hell for all I care.

"Kaoru, come on. At least straighten your collar." Mom says as she walks over to me, reaching out for the collar of my shirt.

I take a step back from her, reaching up for the collar myself. "I got it."

Hikaru and I were soon ready to leave, but, before we leave, he grasps my hand and pulls me into a hug. I can feel his warm, wet tears as they fall on my shoulder and I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around my older brother.

"Shh… Hikaru, it's alright. You won't be picked. You won't be picked…" I whispered to him soothingly.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you," I could've sworn I heard him whisper, but he had let go of me and walked out the door before I could question him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru and I got ready to go to the reaping, so I followed him out the door and caught up to him, grasping his hand in mine. I don't really approve of so much contact, but I know Hikaru is nervous and that he needs the comfort.

He squeezes my hand gently as we reach the check-in station, where we have to let go of one another and get our fingers pricked. The scanners scan the blood to show that we are present, and then we have to head off to where all the 16 year old boys are. The groups of kids are always separated by gender, and by age.

Hikaru and I stand next to each other, hand-in hand, while we wait in a tense silence for some poor souls to be picked. This year is going to be a special year, and this year, there are going to be two boys.

Each year, the president, President Ohtori has to pick out of a large ball to see whether or not a year is special. If it is normal, that means that it will be a boy and girl, the traditional thing, along with the same age range and same number of tributes. But, if it is a special year, then there could be a number of different things. Two boys. Two girls. Younger kids. More tributes. You never know. Also, on each card, there is the different thing about it written underneath the answer. If it is a no, it just says no. If it is a yes, well, it states the difference.

He had announced that it would be two boys about a week ago, on the television. Now Hikaru's chances of being picked are doubled.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Renge Houshakuji walks out onto the stage in her bright red wig with a candy apple red cupcake dress. She is the escort of the tributes for the Hunger Games, and also picks the tributes. She's totally loved around here.

"Welcome, welcome!" Her annoyingly sweet and accented voice rings in my ears. "Welcome to this year's 74th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in _your _favor. Now, as you know, this year is special! There are two boys!"

Hikaru's hand tenses in mine and I squeeze his reassuringly.

"Now, isn't this exciting?" Renge says with too much pep. "I guess that I will have to pick two gentlemen's names now!" She saunters over to the glass ball that had blue slips of paper inside of it, instead of pink for the girls. Her dainty, manicured hand dips in and she pulls out a simple piece of paper, walking back over to the podium.

"This year's first male tribute is… Hikaru Hitachiin!" She states proudly. My eyes go wide and my body goes numb to the point that I can't even feel Hikaru tense, his hand leaving mine as he walks towards the podium.

What? Hikaru can't be picked! His name is ¼ of mine! There has to be a mistake!

Seeing his auburn red hair flash in front of my eyes as he approaches the stage reignites my panic and my numb muscles start to move, pushing through the crowd towards my brother. "Hikaru!" My voice croaks out as I push through the crowd with more urgency. "Hikaru!"

Just as my brother is about to reach the stage, I run up to him, push him behind me, and before I can stop the words from flying out of my mouth, I yell, "I volunteer!" I take a deep breath before repeating, "I volunteer as tribute."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have our very first volunteer!" Renge's voice starts, but I tone her out when Hikaru turns me around harshly, tears streaming his face.

"No! Kaoru, NO!" He throws his arms around me and I try to push him off of me. I can't cry. I know that if he cries on me, he will make me cry, and I can't afford to show weakness in front of everyone in Ouran.

"Hikaru, get off of me. I need to get on stage." I say, trying to keep my voice stable.

"No! NO!" Hikaru starts screaming bloody murder as someone lifts him off of the ground and away from me. I look up to see Tamaki, struggling to hold my brother. He nods at me and smiles sadly.

"Good luck once again, Cow." He says before disappearing in the crowd, with my brother. But that doesn't hide my brother's screams from me.

I take a deep breath before walking onto the stage, my hands clenched into fists as I take my place besides Renge.

"Hello, dear! What's your name?" She asks me, holding the microphone out to my mouth.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." I answer quietly.

"Well! I'll bet my buttons that Hikaru was your brother!"

I glare at her. "Yes." I deadpan.

She smiles uncertainly before looking away. "How about a little round of applause for District 12's very first volunteer!" She starts clapping her hands, gradually stopping the movement of her hands when she notices that no one else is clapping along with her.

I stare at the crowd, expression blank, until something happens. First one, then two, then everyone is putting the first three fingers of their left hand to their lips and holding it out towards me. It's a gesture that people in District 12 that means goodbye to someone that you love. Someone that will be missed dearly.

I get slightly choked up and look away, biting my lips and closing my eyes. I can't cry on stage. That would be like suicide.

"Oh, how… nice." Renge says, looking at me. When our eyes meet, I harden my gaze, and she takes a step back. "Um… well…" She tries to say something to me, but gives up, walking back over to the reaping bowl. "Now to pick the second male tribute!" She pulls out a slip of paper and starts to read the name, but before she even gets it out, a different voice cuts in.

"I VOLUNTEER!" My eyes fly to the redhead who is running up the stairs of the stage and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "I volunteer for whoever that was," He repeats.

"Um, Mister Mayor…?" Renge says, turning to the Mayor. I shove Hikaru off of me and stare at him before clenching my fists.

"HIKARU! WHAT THE HELL?!" I have to resist the urge to punch the person I love most in the world.

"Kaoru! I can't just let you go into the games in my place! I have to be there with you! I have to be!"

"No, you don't!" My voice breaks and I bite my lip to strengthen myself. "Hikaru, get back into the crowd and let that other boy go into the games with me. Go."

"What? No! I am going into the games with you, and that is FINAL!" He stamps his foot on the ground, his hands finding mine and holding onto them with a vice like grip.

"Hikaru-"

"No, Kaoru! Stop being Superman all the time! I won't let you! Believe it or not, someone cares about you, Kaoru! I do! I love you more than anything! And I _will _be by your side in those games!" Hikaru says to me, his face full of determination.

I nod in defeat, knowing there was no turning back now. My brother was going into the Games with me whether I liked it or not.

Renge appears by our sides, smiling like the idiot she is. "Hello, boys! It's time to shake hands so you can then have your visitors before you go to the Capital!"

I shake my head and start to hold my hand out, but Hikaru slaps it away and pulls me into a full forced hug, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smile slightly and sling my arms around his neck, hugging him back. It's been so long since I've actually… hugged him. Sure, I've put my arms on his shoulders or sort of limply hugged him, but I haven't legit full-on hugged him in years. And… I like it… probably more than I should?

Soon, I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Renge standing there awkwardly. I glare at her and roll my eyes before letting go of my brother. As I pull away, Hikaru's lips brush over my cheek and I smile slightly, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"How adorable! Come on, you two! We must get you inside of the Justice Building so we can go to the Capitol for the parade and training!" She squeals and starts fanning her hands in front of us, signaling my brother and I to go inside of the Justice Building.

Hikaru's hand slips into mine as we both walk towards the Justice Building, completely in sync. It's been so long since we've been in unison.

We walk in, and as soon as we do, the heavy wooden doors shut behind us. Peacekeepers come out of nowhere and grab both of us by our shoulders roughly, pulling us apart.

Hikaru's grip on my hand tightens. "No! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me and my baby brother!"  
"You two will have enough time to spend with each other on the train. For now, you must say your goodbyes separately." One with a gruff voice said.

"N-no! Kaoru!" Hikaru looks to me desperately, his voice shaking.

"Hikaru, don't worry. I'll be right there with you on the train. Just let us say goodbye now, and we'll be back together soon. Don't worry." I said.

"At least that one has some sense." A different Peacekeeper said. His voice was squeaky and annoying.

"Hey, watch what you say about my brother. Just because you're a Peacekeeper doesn't mean that you can say whatever the hell you want." I spat at him, glaring at the glass reflecting my appearance back at me that covered his face.

He didn't say anything else but ripped Hikaru's hand from mine and started pushing him down the hall. Hikaru screamed for me but I just followed my own Peacekeepers back to the room where I will say goodbye to everyone that cares for me in District 12.

The Peacekeepers open up some sort of wooden door and told me to go inside, so I did what he asked. I entered the room, marveling at how much nicer it was than the rest of District 12. Must be nice to have some importance to the Capitol.

I sit down on a couch in the room, instantly captivated by how plush it was. I've grown so accustomed to hard wooden seats that I had almost forgotten that they still made padded seating, other than mattresses. But people sleep on those. Even our couch is made of wood. It just has a comforter or two on it to make it bearable to the bum.

My eyes land on the wondrous couch that I was perched upon, gliding over the smooth fabric. I reach out and pet it, feeling what is presumably velvet. I've never actually touched it before, but I've heard what it feels like.

Before mother became distant and practically abandoned Hikaru and I, she used to tell Hikaru and I about the different fabrics she used to work with. My mother used to be a fashion designer for the Capitol, but she had to leave and move to District 12 when she married my father.

Anyway, she would always talk about the different textures and feel of the different fabrics. Her favorite was always velvet, and I can see why. It feels soft beneath my fingers, and it gives me some sense of serenity throughout this whole mess.

I sit there for who knows how long before someone finally walks in. When I look up, I don't even get to see who it was before they're sweeping me off of my feet and into a hug.

"Cow," Tamaki says, before setting me down on the ground and grasping my shoulders. "Cow, you're stronger than they are. You can make it out of there alive."

"But Tamaki, there are twenty four of us and only one comes out. And that person is going to be Hikaru, not me-"

"Cow, stop. Now. Listen to me. I know you probably want Hikaru to come out alive. But, I'm sorry to say this, you're much stronger than him. You may have to lose him. And if you do, don't spend your time moping. DEFEND yourself. WIN this. You can do it. You can do magic with a bow and arrow."

"But they don't always have a bow and arrow-"

"It doesn't matter. Make sure you train in multiple things so that you can have multiple skills. Don't pay too much attention to the bow and arrow. Don't let the others know your strengths. Now, promise me something." Tamaki says, looking into my eyes.

"Of course. Anything, Tama."

"Promise me that if Hikaru dies, you won't just give up. Promise me that you'll keep trying so that you come back home to me. Promise."

"Tamaki, I don't know if I can-"

"Promise." His expression softens and he squeezes my shoulders gently.

I sigh and nod. "I promise, Tamaki. I promise."

"Thank you," He whispers, hugging me one last time.

The doors to the room burst open and the Peacemakers pull Tamaki out. "Remember your promise!" He calls out before the door slams shut.

I take a deep breath and stare at the ground, guilt burning through my veins. It feels like I had just betrayed Hikaru. He's not gonna die, 'cause I'm going to be right there protecting him. If someone wants to hurt him, they have to go through me.

The door to the room opens up yet again, breaking me out of my thoughts.

My eyes meet with my mother's.

"Oh, Kaoru," She says, rushing in and giving me a tight hug. I refuse to hug her back though.

"Hello, Mother."

She leans back, her eyes scrutinizing my face. "Kaoru… please don't be mad at me anymore."

"Then promise me something." I blurt out, not even meaning to. I step out of her embrace and cross my arms over my chest, looking her dead in the eye.

"O-okay, son."

"Promise me that if I keep Hikaru alive in those Games and that if he comes home, you won't zone out on him. Take care of him. Promise me that you will actually be a mother to him."

"I will-"

"Don't just say 'I will.' Promise me. Repeat the promise and promise me. I can't stand the thought of Hikaru having to go through what I went through. I won't let that happen to him. _Promise _me, Mom." I interject, taking her small hands in mine and glaring at her slightly.

"I promise, Kaoru. I promise that if you," she pauses, "if you die protecting Hikaru, and he makes it out of the Games, I will not fade out. I will take care of him like a mother should. I will not make him end up like you did."

Before I'm aware of what I am doing, I'm hugging my mother, showing that I accept her promise. She hugs me back and I feel her wet tears start to fall upon my shoulder.

"Mom, don't cry… don't cry…" I rub her back gently.

"I love you, Son. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I am so sorry."

"Mom, don't apologize… please stop crying-" The door to the room swings open and the Peacekeepers start to pull my mother out of the room. She obediently follows them out of the room and nods to me one last time before the door slams shut.

Oxygen enters and exits my lungs rapidly as I stand in the middle of the room, fists clenched. I'd never thought that I'd actually be going into the Games. The thought of Hikaru going with me sickens me even more. Not my Hika. Not my precious Hika-Bear.

I lose my balance suddenly and fall backwards, landing safely upon the velvet couch. My knees immediately fly up to my chest and I hold them there, setting my head above my knees as I try to calm myself. I need to calm down and get into the right frame of mind. I can't cry. I can't cry.

I sit on that couch for at least 10 more minutes, rocking back and forth and fighting away tears. I've never been liked very much, so I guess that I can understand nobody wanting to visit me. Everyone probably went to see Hikaru. Everyone loves Hikaru.

"Come on. It's time to go to the train." A Peacekeeper said, materializing in front of me. I jump, not realizing that they had walked in.

I nod and stand up, walking with them as we leave the Justice Building. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find Hikaru. He's probably already on the train.

The Peacekeeper led me to the train and I took a deep breath before boarding, the train door closing behind me. I was alone.

And then the train started moving, taking me away from the only place I've ever known as home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kaoru's POV**

It must've been one of those nice trains that go so fast that you can't even feel it moving, or something rather. I could barely feel the train moving as I ventured into the train slowly, on high alert. Who knows what could happen in here.

It seemed quiet; too quiet. Either that or I'm just paranoid.

My footsteps were quiet; like a cat's. Hunting must have made me even stealthier than I thought I was.

The train was well-lit in the area that I was in, but I felt like it was pitch black. I've never been in such a divine place before, and it feels foreign to me. I have no idea where I am or where I'm supposed to be, so it may as well be pitch black.

A sudden laughter down the corridor to my right resonates through the hall I am in and I immediately turn that way, jogging down through the hallway.

As soon as I enter a brightly lit room, everyone looks up at me. There was Renge and Hikaru, sitting across from each other in velvet covered seats in a conversation.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out, standing up and sauntering towards me. He pulls me into a brief hug before taking my hand in his and leading me to the seat he was in earlier.

"Uh, Hika, there's only enough room for one-"

"Nonsense! You can sit in my lap!" He says as he sits down, patting his lap.

"Hikaru, I don't know about that…" I say nervously, biting my lip.

"Please? Sit with me!" He pouts out his bottom lip and reaches for me, gently tugging on the sleeve of my shirt so I'll sit down.

"F-fine…" I stutter slightly, sitting down in Hikaru's lap. "I'm heavy though. I don't want to break your legs."

"Pfft, you're not that heavy, Kao. You never eat. You always give it to me, though I try to get you to eat. You're not heavy in the slightest. You probably don't have an ounce of fat on you, anyway. It's probably from all that muscle from, you know." Hikaru said to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulls me back so that my back is pressed against his chest and he rests his chin on my shoulder comfortably.

This, by far, is the most intimate he's been with me in years. Not to mention that this is the most intimate I've actually let him be in years.

"… Muscle still weighs more than fat, you know." Is what I say back to Hikaru.

He's silent for a moment before laughing a little. "Nice one, Kaoru. That was funny."

"What was funny?" I asked, genuinely confused. Not to forget the fact that I haven't heard Hikaru laugh in what feels like forever, so I'm a bit off-task.

"It's just funny how you never actually try to make people laugh. Also how after I said all that I said, all you had to say was 'Muscle still weighs more than fat, you know.' It was amusing."

I blush lightly and sigh, getting a bit more comfortable in my seat. "You're silly." I whisper. I look at Renge, who is just kind of sitting there, listening to the conversation.

"H-hello, Kaoru." She says.

I don't answer her or say anything back until Hikaru lifts his right leg, bouncing me in the air slightly. "Be nice, Kaoru. Say hi back."

I cross my arms over my chest. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're stubborn."

"And you're not?"

He sighs, tightening his grip on me. He looks at Renge. "I'm sorry, Renge. Kaoru here is just a bit… antisocial. He doesn't really talk to many people."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Probably why we almost left him. He only had two visitors, so we figured that he would've already been on the train. But, apparently the Peacekeepers wanted to keep him in there until you were done. But, if he is as unsocial as you say he is, then perhaps that's why he only had two visitors. Not many friends, poor boy." She says casually. But it REALLY got under my skin.

My hands curl up into fists and I open my mouth to let into that bitch, but Hikaru literally pulls me down in his arms so he's holding me like a baby and clamps a hand over my mouth. I glare at him, pushing at his hand to get it off of me, but it's futile. He won't let go.

Hikaru clears his throat. "Once again, I'm sorry, Renge. Kaoru also has anger issues."

Huffing, I literally roll off of his lap, successfully getting out of Hikaru's arms. "I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible, antisocial, pessimistic douche! If I'm that bad, then I'll just go!" I stomp out of the room, going down the hallway I wasn't in earlier. Hikaru calls out my name but I ignore him, cringing at how insensitive, yet sensitive I was being.

I had no idea where I was going, so when I walked right into the liquor parlor, I was a bit startled. Wasn't expecting that. Yet, I was.

You see, only one person in District 12 has ever won the Hunger Games is a notorious drunk. His name is Umehito Nekozawa, but most people call him Nekozawa, which is his last name.

He was about 16 years old when he went into his Hunger Games. It was a special year, which read that it would be double the tributes. Miraculously, he had won. Sadly, after he got home, everyone he had loved had died and he immersed himself in drinking. It's quite sad, really. He could've had something going for him if he hadn't of done this to himself.

And just think: He's Hikaru and I's mentor. He's the only lifeline to the real world for us in the Hunger Games.

Now, looking at him, sprawled out on one of the plush couches alongside the side of the train in the liquor parlor, I feel a twinge of sympathy for him. I mean, I may seem like I'm some pessimistic, depressing emo guy, but… I'm not.

My eyes flit around the room for something to cover Nekozawa in. It's pretty cold in here, despite the fact that it's so luxurious that you'd normally think there'd be heating.

There was nothing obvious in the room so I start walking around; checking around the couches and tables, etc. etc. I was just about ready to leave when I walked by the couch Nekozawa was on, and felt a sudden hard grip on my wrist.

"Eep!" I squeaked, turning quickly and attempting to pull my wrist away from the offender's grip. I'm not in the least bit relieved when I see that it's Nekozawa holding onto me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him, defensive mode beginning to kick in. I've had to fight a bear in the woods before. (Not exactly a fair fight. In the end, I won, but Hikaru had to nurse my several wounds back to health for at least a week. During that time, I had sell things that I owned so that we had enough money to be able to eat.) Therefore, I know how to fight. Somewhat, at least. Long-distance combat is more of my thing, if you know what I mean.

"I said let go of me!" My voice got louder as I hit his arm with my free hand. "Let go of me, you weirdo!"

A deep, obviously drunken laugh erupted out of his chapped lips. "Such a pretty girl. Are you the female tribute this year?"

My glare at him became considerably more heated. "I'm not a girl, you, you, you alcoholic jackass!" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

Suddenly, he yanked me towards him, forcing me to lie on top of him. Then he flipped us over so I was lying underneath him, pinned into place. "Dirty mouth. Hmm… I like it." He started to lean in to kiss me and I gasped, shutting my eyes tightly, just praying that this would be over with soon.

"Hey! Get off of my brother!" A loud voice yelled. Nekozawa jumped and turned to the intruder, but instead was literally thrown off of me. The person lifted me up and held me up in his arms, refusing to let go. Hikaru.

"Eh? It's a girl! Whaddya' mean, 'brother?'" Nekozawa questioned.

"I'm not a damned girl!" I yelled at him. "I'm a guy, OBVIOUSLY!"

His eyes scanned up and down my body, almost as if he were checking me out. "Hmm. You look pretty feminine to me."

I practically growled at him. "You son of a-" My words were cut off as Hikaru clamped a hand down over my mouth.

"We're identical twin _brothers._ If he looks like a girl, then I do too."

Nekozawa looked at him. "Nah, not really. You look like a dude. He, on the other hand," He looks at me seductively again. "looks like a girl." He finished.

I struggle against Hikaru's grasp on me, wanting nothing less than ripping this guy's throat out. I am _not _a girl. And Hikaru _definitely _isn't.

He's way too handsome to look feminine.

Wait… what does that mean? Hikaru's my brother. I mean, of course I can think he's handsome, right? That's normal. He's just better looking than me. Wait, we're twins. Identical. He's still better looking! Ugh, now I'm thinking too much…

"KAORU!" Hikaru yells right into my ear, nearly knocking me over in shock. His hands hold my hips to stabilize me. "You alright, baby brother?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Thanks, Hika." I answer him, gnawing on my bottom lip gently.

"So you're name's Kaoru, huh? Great name for such a pretty boy." Nekozawa cut in, standing up and wobbling towards me. His hand cupped my chin and pulled me towards him.

My right knee rammed itself into his crotch and he squeaked, falling to his knees.

"Mentor or not, you're still an alcoholic jackass." I say to him, pushing past him and my brother and out of the room.

**A/N. Yay! Chapter 3 xD Now, I have been working my butt off on ideas for this frickin' story, AND THERE ARE SO LITTLE REVIEWS. Of course I appreciate ****hitachiinlover32**** who DOES review, but c'mon guys. There have been over 100 views. Comment, favorite, and follow! I'd really appreciate it. Maybe more frequent updates?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kaoru's POV**

The train continued to move as I walked around the train aimlessly, not knowing where I was supposed to go. Ever since I stormed out of the room after nearly being raped by Nekozawa, I've been walking around. I have no idea where I am, or where anyone else is.

I'm well aware that Hikaru is searching for me, though. I can hear his shouts of my name as he also searches the halls.

It makes me feel horrible to know that Hikaru is worried about me, but… I can't face him. I don't want to face anyone.

"Kaoru! C'mon, Kao! Please!" Hikaru called out. His voice seemed like it was right next to me.

Panicking, I quickly opened the door of the closest door that I could find and slipped in, shutting it behind me silently.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice travelled in through the door, which was directly in front of me.

Spinning around, I notice that I'm inside of a bedroom. I stalk over to the bed and climb under it, desperately praying that Hikaru wouldn't open the door.

But, my luck isn't THAT good.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice resonates into the room as he enters; his steps slow and careful. "Are you in here?"

My muscles tense slightly and remain lying flush against my stomach, curling my fingers into the soft carpeting. I wonder what it's made of. It's actually pretty soft.

"C'mon, Kao. I was hoping that you'd come out when I walked in, but that's obviously not gonna happen. I watched you walk in here."

I turned my gaze away from the carpet, only to nearly jump out of my skin when I saw Hikaru staring right at me.

"Ah!" I exclaim, rolling out from underneath the bed. "Damn you, Hikaru! You scared me!"

"Ooooh. I scared the almighty hunter." Hikaru said teasingly, walking over to me.

"No! Go away!" I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. "I just wanna be left alone."

He sighs and walks over to me anyway, wrapping his arms around my waist, almost as if I was a delicate flower. "You're not a girl, Kao. Don't worry about what he says. He's just a drunken idiot."

I nod and decide to let loose a little, setting my chin on Hikaru's broad shoulder. It's not an easy thing to admit, but I know for a fact that we have been getting different as we age. We always try to convince ourselves that we are still completely identical, but it hasn't been that way for about a year.

You see, Hikaru and I are still the same height, but our figures are different. My frame is a bit curvier and my hips are more prominent than his. Our faces are still identical, as is the rest of everything except for our figures. He has broad shoulders, and mine are more rounded. He has straight, masculine hips, whilst mine are curvy and feminine.

And to think: I am the one that's been out hunting all this time, when he is so obviously much manlier than I am.

Another thing to think about is that I wouldn't want him to be out there, anyway. I'd rather risk my life and safety than have him do it.

Hikaru gently kisses my temple and I freeze, my cheeks flushing.

What is wrong with me? Every time Hikaru hugs me or kisses me somewhere on my face (Other than my lips, of course. We'd never do _that._) I always get this fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach! My cheeks feel like they're burning, my stomach does flips…

Is this what it feels like to have a crush?

Pfft, of course not! Hikaru and I are _brothers. TWIN brothers. _There's no way that he'll ever think of me that way anyway. Not that I want him to, anyway… right? I don't feel that way about him.

Maybe I'm just over thinking things.

"Hey, we should probably ask Renge where our rooms are. I know we're in a bedroom right now, but still. This may not even be our bedroom." He laughs and takes my hand, pulling me towards the doorway.

"Hey, what do you mean 'our bedroom?'" I ask him nervously, following after him.

"Huh? I mean _our _bedroom, Kaoru. We've always shared a room. It's not like this is anything different."

"What? Yes it is! We're going into the _Hunger Games, _Hika! This is way different!"

"Well, you wouldn't be going into the Games if you wouldn't have volunteered for me." Hikaru says lowly, barely glancing at me over his shoulder.

"Really? Now you're going to get mad at me?" I rip my hand out of his grasp and ball my fists up, trying to steady their shaking. "You wouldn't last a day in the Games, Hikaru! I volunteered for you for a reason, you idiot!" My eyes were trained on the ground as they welled up with unshed tears. I forced them back, biting my lip, _hard. _"I'm not cared for, anyway. The only reason that anyone in District 12 cares for me is because I'm your brother. I'm your clone. The younger carbon copy, Hikaru. Nobody cares about me. I wouldn't be missed if I died in the Games." My voice had dropped down to a whisper and a stray tear escaped its barrier.

Noticing that Hikaru hadn't answered me yet, after I had waited for a few moments, I looked up, only to see him gone.

My jaw nearly drops to the ground and I couldn't hold back the tears. They poured down my cheeks and I angrily swatted at them, inwardly sobbing hysterically.

I can't cry though. Crying is a sign of weakness. I can't show weakness.

My feet started to carry me away yet again and I ran down the hallway, took a left, then ran smack into Hikaru.

"Kaoru, I was looking for you." He said softly, cupping my face in his hands and wiping away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. That same fluttering came back in the pit of my stomach.

I shove him away. "Well, you wouldn't have had to look for me if you wouldn't have left me with these fucking tears!"

"Kaoru, watch your language. Now." Hikaru demands, taking my hands in his. "Calm down and stop being stupid, 'kay? You're being irrational and emotional. Calm down."

"Leave me alone."

I attempt to walk away, but Hikaru wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off of the ground, slinging me over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Put me down!" I demand.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Alright!" I am put down when Hikaru walks into a room and he plops me down on a plush memory foam bed. Mother had told me about this material, too.

"U-uh, Hika, why did you bring me into a bedroom and set me down on the bed?" I ask him, my cheeks flushing.

"Well, after you finished your speech earlier, I went to find Renge. When I had found her, I asked her where our room was. She said that the fact that I wanted to share a room with you was adorable." He shoots me a smile, his dazzling white teeth showing through his perfect, full pink lips.

My stomach does a flip and I tear my gaze from his, standing up slowly.

"Well, Hika, as nice as this stay has been, I think I'm gonna go get my own room-"

I stop speaking when Hikaru walks over to the doorway and closes the door, then locking it. "No need, baby brother. You're staying in here with me!"

My teeth find my bottom lip and I gnaw on it, noting that when I had bitten it earlier, I had bruised it. I don't care about that, though. I bite my lip all the time and get bruised all the time. This is no different.

"Can I at least get cleaned up? I probably smell like a sewer." I whisper, nervously looking back up at Hikaru. What I see nearly makes my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

There is Hikaru, in all his glory, taking off his light blue button down dress shirt. The shirt falls over his shoulders effortlessly, his muscles rippling in the sexiest of ways.

Wait, did I really just think that?! OH MY GOD!

"Heh, I was about to do the same thing. You can join me, if you like. We always used to bathe together when we were little, anyway." Hikaru says, his fingers deftly undoing the button of his dress pants. They fall to the ground and he steps out of them, his pale legs looking like porcelain in the faint lighting of the room.

"N-no, that's alright. Really. I-I mean, you can go first, if you want. I can stay here and wait." I stutter, sitting down on the bed.

"No need to. You can just get in with me." Hikaru kneels down (Thank God his boxers are still on) in front of me and undoes the buttons of my shirt, removing the clothing quickly. I'm speechless, too stunned to protest to what he was doing.

His hand found mine and he pulled me up, undoing the button of my pants and pushing them down quickly. Now we were both only in our boxers.

"You can take care of those. Come on, Kao. Let's go take a shower together! I've never had a shower before, and that's what they have here! We've only had baths!" Hikaru says excitedly, pulling me into the bathroom with him.

His boxers drop to his ankles as he jumps into the shower and peers out, his eyes locked on mine. "Come on, Kaoru! Take off those boxers and get in with me!"

His childish smile breaks through my soul and I look down, slowly slipping my boxers off to reveal my manhood. My cheeks burn as I step in, keeping my eyes up and trained on Hikaru's eyes so that they wouldn't trail down to his… unmentionables…

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Hikaru happily exclaims and saunters over to the shower controls. "Now, how do you work this thing…" His voice fades away as my eyes fall all over his body, admiring the taut muscles and pale flesh. Hikaru is so good looking, it's no wonder why all of the girls constantly drool over him…

And never me.

People always get confused about that. Just because we're seemingly identical (Once again, except for my hips) doesn't mean that all of the girls will want me like they want him. They're always rubbing their hands on his chest and giggling at everything he says, while I just hide in the shadows. Nobody ever notices me. Like that will ever happen.

Like I even want it to, for that matter.

"Kaoru? You alright?" Hikaru cut in, walking in front of me. The shower was now on and the water was running down his body, hugging the indentations of his six-pack. My cheeks heat up and I turn around, putting my face into my hands.

"M'fine." I mutter, my voice being slightly muffled by my hands.

"No, you're not, Kaoru. Come on. Don't lie to me." Hikaru says, his large, yet gentle hands encasing my wrists and pulling my hands away from my face. I cautiously look up at him, biting my lip. "What's wrong, baby brother?"

I shake my head and tear my gaze away from his. "Nothing, Hika. Really."

"Kaoruuuuuuuuuuu~" Hikaru whines, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. "Tell me what's wroooooooooooong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I'm not wearing pants."

"Good, cuz' if you were you'd be on fire."

"You're so weird."

"I'm not the one who mentioned the lack of pants."

"But you brought them up in the first place."

"Are we really having this conversation?"

I look up and meet his eyes again, and as soon as our eyes meet, we both burst out into a fit of laughs and giggles. It feels so good to laugh again. Especially to laugh with my Hika.

_My Hika._

The thought of Hikaru being mine makes me gasp and take a step out of Hikaru's embrace, making me slip on the slick bottom of the shower. I fall to my butt, hissing at the dull pain now dominating my lower regions.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Hikaru kneels in front of me, cupping my face in his hands and looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Sitting here, with Hikaru holding my face and looking at me the way he is (Not to mention the fact that we're both naked) makes my cheeks ignite and my stomach flips so many times I nearly hurl.

"Huh? Dude, you're cheeks are bright red. Are you alright, Kao?"

"I-I…" I whisper, and his face dips in closer to mine so he can hear me. "I'm… I'm fine."

His nose is an inch, if not less away from mine. "Kaoru, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I do! I… I don't even know what's wrong…" I close my eyes and bite my lip to keep my focus away from Hikaru's lips, which were so close. I could feel his warm, slightly minty breath brush across my face, and I silently wondered where he got the mint from. We've never had many minty things in District 12.

"Well, then that isn't very healthy." Hikaru says with a slight laugh. The beautiful sound rings in my ears and I tense, wanting to hear it more. I want to make Hikaru happy. I want to wrap my arms around him and hug him like there's no tomorrow. I want to lean in that one last inch and kiss his perfect mouth with my own chapped lips. I want to-

Hold up. Did I just… OH MY WORD. I WANT TO KISS HIKARU.

My breath caught in my throat and I jumped away from him, quickly standing up and stepping out of the shower. "Um, Hikaru? I'm just going to go to bed, alright?"

"Kaoru-"

"Please? Just… I just need some space."

He hesitates. "I-I guess. Just be safe, 'kay? And you better be in that bed when I walk out. You're sharing a room with me and that is final, mister."

I turn to him and force a smile. "Alright, Hikaru. I'll be right out there."

He smiles. "I'll miss you." There he closes the shower door.

A sigh escapes my lips as I quickly dry off my body and walk out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped snugly around my thin waist.

Next to the bathroom there was a built-in dresser that was connected to the wall. I pulled out the top drawer and slipped on a pair of the soft, black boxers that were inside. They fit perfectly. That isn't creepy at all.

Opening the second drawer, I pull out a pair of incredibly smooth sleep capris. I'm not sure what the material is, though. Perhaps it's satin? My mother said that satin felt rich beneath your fingers and smooth to the touch. She said that it would fall against your skin and slip and slide, and that you would feel pampered as it did.

I put the capri's on, and let me tell you: Compared to what everything feels like in District 12 (Dirty, musty, and rough are just a few examples), boy does this make me feel like a king.

I pulled out a shirt from the third drawer that matched the pants that slipped over my lithe frame easily. It was a pale green, just like the pants.

Tonight's the night that the Capitol is replaying to reapings from all of the different Districts, isn't it. I'm not going to watch it. I'd rather not psych myself out before I arrive to the Capitol.

Turning around, I toss my towel into a chute that was labeled "_Dirty" _and saunter over towards the luxurious bed, taking a seat upon it. This only made me feel like even more of a king. It was like my _throne._

The soft bed made me smile a little and I curled up under the blankets and sighed in content, my eyes drifting closed almost immediately.

Despite the circumstances, the steady movement of the train and the luxury surrounding me calmed my nerves and I fell asleep in no time at all.

**A/N. Sup peeps! Sorry if you were expecting some serious, Hunger Gamesy things in this chapter. But, nope! The Hunger Games is obviously a very serious thing. BUT. The twins are not. They like to have fun with one another and joke around and be silly sometimes. So, that is why this one is sort of silly. I was aiming for somewhat of a filler chapter, but also it gave the twins some of their personality, you know? Though Kaoru, in this, is sort of quiet and internally angry and stuff, he does have a sense of humor. I guess haha.**

**Anyway, review! Please! More reviews= More chapters!**

**Also- Review = You get a free hug from Bob Saget!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kaoru's POV**

The next morning, I wake up with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't quite pin what it is, but I sure do when I look over.

There, sleeping right next to me with his bare chest pressed against my clothed back and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, is Hikaru.

I jump and immediately regret it, since I just woke up Hikaru.

He groans and opens his eyes, and they eventually land on me. "Morning, Kaoru. How'd you sleep last night?"

I blush and look away, sitting up to get away from his grasp. "Fine. You?"

"You're so closed off, you know that?" Hikaru murmurs in my ear, sitting up as well and stretching with a loud yawn.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" I ask, disregarding what he had just said.

"You didn't answer my second one either."

I glare at him and throw the blankets off of me, the cold air attacking my skin through the thin material.

"See? You're closed off. All the time. I don't understand why you don't just open up, Kaoru. When you let go, you're a lot of fun." Hikaru reasons, standing up along with me. Instead of getting on pajamas like I did, he just got on boxers and went to sleep. Lazy bum.

"Leave me alone, Hikaru." I say to him with edge in my voice.

"There you go again! Kaoru, you're kind of annoying me with the whole 'I'm a lone wolf. Leave me alone.' Thing! Come on, Kaoru! Talk to me! I'm your _brother!_"

I whirl around to face him. "I'm aware of what you are, Hikaru! I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible person that I am annoying you! If I'm so horrible, then why in the hell did you come to the Games with me! If you wouldn't have volunteered to come with you, you wouldn't have had to deal with me anymore if I died! And now, here you are, saying that I'm annoying! Why in the hell did you come with me then?! Hmm?!"

"Because I'm your brother and I love you!" He roars, taking a step forward and getting into my face. "I volunteered to come because I'm the older brother and it's my duty to protect you!"

"No, it's because you're the older brother with a fucking _ego_ to stroke!"

"Don't you _dare _cuss at me, Kaoru!"

"I will do whatever the hell I want!"

His hands clamp down on my frail shoulders, _hard._ "Kaoru, damn it! Stop it! You're being an idiot!"

"Oh, so since I don't want to listen to you, _I'm _being an idiot?! I see how it is! That big ego of yours is the reason we're fighting right now, anyway! If it wouldn't have gotten in the way and you would've sucked up your pride we wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"Kaoru, shut up! Stop it! My _'ego' _and my _'pride'_ have nothing to do with this! I came here with you because you're my brother and I love you!"

"Well you're a complete and utter fucking IDIOT for volunteering to come with me just because I'm your brother!" I punch him in the chest. "A COMPLETE-" another punch. "FUCKING-" a third punch. "IDIOT!" I finish with slamming both fists down onto his muscular, bare chest.

When I finally regain my composure and look at Hikaru, his eyes are full of pain and his bottom lip was trembling.

Oh my God. He's about to cry.

Angry with myself, with him, at the WORLD, I throw myself at my older brother, grasping his shoulders in my hands and mashing my lips to his.

His body tenses up like a board, but I disregard that. I tighten my grip on him and kiss him harder, tears streaming through my closed eyelids.

Probably processing what was happening, Hikaru's large hands caress my girlish hips and he pulls me closer to him, moving his lips against mine.

A whimper escapes my mouth and onto his as our lips move in sync, both of us clutching the other like our lives depended on it.

Hikaru's right hand snake around to behind me and he presses his fingers into the small of my back, making me arch my back into him slightly. He massages the small of my back gently as we kiss, oblivious to anything but each other.

Then both of his hands slide down further and over my backside until he squeezes my butt with both of them, making me jump away.

"Hikaru!" I squeak, looking into his eyes apprehensively.

"K-Kaoru…" He whispers, breathing in and out heavily. "What…?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, uh, k-kiss you! Um…" Subconsciously my hands rub where Hikaru had squeezed my butt and I bite my lip. "I'm sorry!"

Tearing past him, I run out of the room, gnawing on my bottom lip in embarrassment. I mean, how could I just _kiss _him like that?!

More importantly, how can he just grab my _ass _like that!

I don't stop running until I somehow or another end up in the liquor parlor. There sat Nekozawa, his head tilting back as he guzzled down the remnants of yet another bottle of booze. No surprise there.

His cold, glazed blue eyes sluggishly make their way towards me, and as soon as they land on me, he smiles and stands up.

"Hello, Kaoruuuuuu~" He says, obviously drunken. He slings an arm around my neck and leans on me, so heavily that I have to fight to keep him standing. "What brings you here, gorgeous?"

I shudder. "U-uh, nothing. I was just kind of running around and stumbled into here. I'm sorry. I'll leave." I attempt to wriggle out of his grasp, but he pulls me back, tightening his grip.

"Naw, that's alright, pretty boy. I like to have company every once in a while." His lips ghost over my ear and I jump, pushing him away forcefully.

"Please, I don't need you all up on me."

Nekozawa smiles. "That's alright. Here, take a seat. Drink with me." He goes back to his seat and gestures to the seat across from him.

"Oh, I'm alright. I don't drink."

"Of course you don't. You're not old enough. Just try it! It'll take your mind off of whatever's bothering you." He tilts his head back and takes a swig of alcohol.

"How did you…?" How did this drunken idiot know that something was wrong with me?!

"I just know. Come on. Drink." He says. I cautiously walk over to where he wanted me to sit and take my seat, rubbing the palms of my hands against my pajama pants to wipe off the sweat.

"So… what do I do?" I ask nervously, gnawing on my bottom lip nervously.

Nekozawa stares at me incredulously. "You don't know what to do? Well, drinking booze is nothing different than drinking water. Just put the bottle to your lips, tilt your head back, and drink."

I nod hesitantly and put the bottle to my lips when Renge comes crashing in, her heels clacking loudly. "NEKOZAWA! How dare you have a young man such as he drink that, that… putrid alcohol! This is in despicable!"

"What? A little alcohol never hurt anyone. Besides, Kaoru here needs a little bit of cheering up. Nothing like a bottle of cheers to make him happy."

Renge looks at me. "That's Kaoru? Oh, well, um… this is still wrong! Come with me, Dearie. I'm going to take you back to your brother."

"N-no. I can't face Hikaru right now." I whisper, turning away. "I'll go with you if I have to. I just can't face Hika at the moment."

She hesitates to say anything more. "Well then, okay. I suppose you could just spend time with me for a bit! We could chit-chat and get to know each other!"

I internally groan.

"I'm already feeling sorry for you, gorgeous." Nekozawa says, taking a swig of his cheers.

"N-no, I'm fine. Let's go, Renge." I say quietly, standing up.

"Ooh! We'll have so much fun!" She says excitedly as she leads me out of the room, continuing on and on in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

She shows me around the dining room, the kitchen, the bedroom hall, everywhere on the train. I'd smile politely and nod in agreement to show that I was interested, but I really wasn't. My mind was elsewhere.

Oh Hikaru.

Well, I kissed him. I'm not exactly sure why yet, but I did. And for some reason, it felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. Like I was meant to kiss my older brother.

But perhaps that is how all first kisses feel. They feel like you're supposed to be with that person. To be honest, I'm not quite sure how all of this stuff works out. I've never been in love. I have no romantic experience WHATSOEVER, so… I have no idea what any of this means.

_Snap._

"Kaoru, darling? Are you alright?"

_Snap. Snap._

I open my eyes that I hadn't even realized that I had closed and looked up at Renge from my position on the floor, where she was snapping her fingers in front of me. I fell down? I had no idea…

"Are you alright? Maybe I should get your brother…" She starts to walk away, but I lunge forward and grasp her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait… please don't get Hikaru. I'm fine. I promise. I… I don't need him." The words come out of my mouth desperate and quiet, while my head hangs lowly so my bangs shadow my eyes.

Renge squats down next to me, readjusting her tight fitting gold dress. "Kaoru, if you need to speak to anyone, I'm here, you know. I know that you don't particularly like me, and you have reason for that, but I'm willing to listen if you need someone to talk to."

I stare at her for a few moments before nodding weakly, forcing a small smile. "Thanks, Renge. I'll take that in mind."

She smiles at me and we talk for a little while longer until I assume what is breakfast time. She leads me into the dining car, where Hikaru and Nekozawa are already currently sitting, talking to one another.

Renge teeters over there and perches herself beside Hikaru. I tentatively follow her, taking a seat at the end of the table so that I'm not sitting directly next to anyone.

"So, how do we find shelter?" Hikaru asks Nekozawa, taking a bite of egg and not even acknowledging my presence.

"Well, assuming that you're still alive," Nekozawa starts, looking up and noticing me. "I hope that HE is,"

"Shut up," I say, grasping a piece of toast and moodily taking a bite.

He only laugh drunkenly and turns to face Hikaru more fully. "Well, to find shelter, you obviously have to be creative." Then he takes a swig of his liquor, already this early in the morning, and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I know that I saw you earlier and that you were drinking, but this is ridiculous. Quit with the damned drinking and sober up before we go into those Games and die because our mentor sucked ass." I say before I could stop myself.

Nekozawa looks at me, a smirk playing on his lips. "You might want to stay on my good side, Sugarlips. I'm your only lifeline between you and the real world when you go into those Games." He takes a swig of alcohol. "Now pass the jam, Hikaru."

Hikaru barely nudges it towards Nekozawa, haven't looked up at me this whole time.

Regret, hurt, and anger surge through my veins at the same time and before I can stop myself once again, I grasp my butter knife and stand, stabbing it into the wood… right between Nekozawa's hand and the jam.

"What use is a lifeline between the real world is that line is a useless, drunken jackass?!" I yell, glowering at Nekozawa.

"THAT WAS MAHOGANY!" Renge randomly cuts in and I shoot a slight glare at her before turning my attention back to Nekozawa.

Suddenly, he bursts out laughing and I pull my knife out of the table, gripping it tightly.

"That was some spite, Sugarlips! That may be useful in the Games. Got any more talents I don't know about?" He asks through his laughs, and I mutter moodily, sitting back down.

"Shut up. I can't do anything."

"That's a load of bull." I hear Hikaru's voice and I look up at him, only to see him rolling his eyes at me.

"What's a load of bull?"

"You said that you can't do anything! Kaoru, you used to go out and hunt for the family. You're a freaking ninja with serious aim skills." Hikaru answers.

I open my mouth to answer, but before I get the chance to, Nekozawa cuts it.

"Aim skills, huh? Let's see what ya' got." He beckons towards the knife in my hand. "Throw that at the cloth in the wall. The one with the ring of circles."

Looking at the cloth he was talking about, it was some intricate decorative cloth that is meant to be hung on walls. It had gold trim with a white background, and light blue and white circles going straight down to the middle, making it the perfect target. How convenient.

Sighing, I stand up, poising the knife in what I hope to be a throwing position. I narrow my eyes at the target, pulling my hand back before propelling it forward, sending the knife for the target.

**A/N. Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger haha. I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I've rewritten this chapter over and over, contemplating whether or not to keep the kiss in. So I was like, "Why the hell not." And put it in. Adding to the fuel of Kaoru's passion! Yay!**

**Anyway, reviews are strongly appreciated! You never know. If I get more and more follows/reviews/favorites, I may work harder and harder to update quicker. I'd really appreciate it if you did! Please?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previous-

Sighing, I stand up, poising the knife in what I hope to be a throwing position. I narrow my eyes at the target, pulling my hand back before propelling it forward, sending the knife for the target.

~Current~

The knife flew out of my hand, going straight towards the cloth on the wall that Nekozawa instructed me to throw it at. I could practically feel the tension and anticipation of the room as sailed through the air.

It landed right in the center of the blue circle in the middle. Bulls eye.

"Well, well, well!" Nekozawa called out, clapping his hands drunkenly. "Looks like you've got some skills, Gorgeous!"

After getting over the initial shock of actually hitting the target in general, I turned my head to look at Hikaru, eyes widened slightly. "H-Hika! I actually hit the target!" I smile at him, my heart pounding in my chest heavily from all of the anxiety.

He snorts, rolling his eyes. "Of course you did. You have better aim than someone who has had professional training."

I only half heard what he had, feeling as if I were on a cloud. Though, I force myself to calm down a bit and take my seat, smiling a bit to myself and taking a victory bite out of my toast.

"So when were you planning on telling me about your hidden talents, gorgeous?" Nekozawa asked me, taking a bite of sausage.

Glancing at him for only a second, I shrug, sipping my apple juice. "I honestly didn't think it was that important. I'm not very good, so I thought I'd just let it go."

"You just proved yourself wrong." Hikaru cuts in, rolling his eyes.

I stare at him for a moment, remembering when I had kissed him. Of course he's mad at me. We're brothers. I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place.

Looking down at my plate, appetite suddenly lost, I clear my throat. Though I'm not hungry, this could be valuable time to get some mentoring. Though, that doesn't mean I'll actually get any mentoring that could be of legitimate use to me. Nekozawa IS an idiot.

"Fine, since we've established that I have a skill, let's talk about something else. When are we going to arrive to the Capital?"

"How about now." Hikaru answers in amazement, standing up and going over to the window. I follow him curiously, my jaw nearly dropping at what I was seeing.

There, before my eyes, was the Capital. THE Capital. The Capital that I had always seen on TV but never in person.

Too bad that I only get to see it under these circumstances.

We reach a part where the people of the Capital could stand, and let me tell you: There were THOUSANDS of people standing there, screaming and waving at the tributes that were arriving. Hikaru starts waving with a big smile, and I just back away, shaking my head.

"What the hell are you doing? They don't deserve that. They don't deserve your attention." I say to him, crossing my arms over my chest moodily.

He looks at me for the first time since the kiss. "Isn't it obvious? This is how we get sponsors." Turning his attention back to the people outside of the window, he ignores me yet again.

"He's right, you know. You want people to like you. Being friendly like that is the way to go. He's got the right idea." Nekozawa says, taking a swig of alcohol.

O/…\\O

Both Hikaru and I were dragged into some room of the Capital, and when I say dragged, I mean dragged. There were so many die-hard Games fans that were literally jumping over the velvet ropes that separates the crows from the tributes that were damn near tackling us to the ground.

Eventually, we do make it into the room. There were curtains and linoleum floors everywhere; the curtains separating different areas. This must be the prep room.

The prep room is the room that tributes are taken to so that the prep teams can make them their personal dolls. Wax hair, cover blemishes, scrub away dirt. I hate this place already.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" A Peacekeeper asked, walking over to us. Hikaru and I both nod, not saying anything. "Which of you is which?"

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru says, raising his hand a bit.

Placing a hand on each of our shoulder's, the Peacekeeper separates us. He turns to a man bright orange hair that had ridiculous spirals in it. "You have Kaoru, right? The one that gets his hair dyed?"

My eyes widen and I shove the Peacekeeper's hand off of my shoulder, taking a step back. "Wait what the hell do you mean 'The one that gets his hair dyed?'"

"It means that you're getting your hair dyed. People have to be able to tell you two apart." The Peacekeeper answers nonchalantly, pushing Hikaru towards a different Peacekeeper and grabbing a hold of me. He pulls me along towards the man with the weird hair, an iron-like grip on my forearm.

Turning to Hikaru, my eyes wide, I see that his are also. This is it. Everyone will be able to tell us apart now.

"Yes, he is." The man with orange hair replies. "Go ahead and let him go. Change into this, will you?" The Peacekeeper lets go of me and exits, while the man hands me a grey-blue hospital gown. Nodding slowly and, knowing that it would have to be with him right there, I step into my own respectable curtained area and change into it. "Remove the undies too, Dear." I stare at him for a second before gingerly removing those too.

"O-okay. I'm done."

"Great! Now let's clean you up." A female voice says. The was a thin, tall woman, with ridiculously long, sparkly eyelashes. She and the man take me into some area and have me strip the hospital gown, which I wonder why the hell I had to put it on in the first place.

Of course I was feeling subconscious, but I had to let it go and let them do their thing.

They scrubbed at my body, removing any dirt that dare be upon my skin. After they had exfoliated and cleansed my body, they worked on my hair, scrubbing at it and massaging my scalp. To be honest, it felt good, though I wish I wasn't naked.

After they had finished cleaning my hair, they had me stand and pat-dried my body and blow-dried my hair.

"So, Flavius, what color are we going to make his hair?" Eyelashes asks the Hair-Man, who I presume to be Flavius.

"Hmm, I don't know, Venia. How about black? It will depict his moody edge." He answers. I just kind of stare at him, but he doesn't even look at me and throws the hospital gown thing at me again. I put it back on and sit on the metal slate.

A portly woman waddles in. "Will you start trimming his hair while I retrieve the hair-dye?" The woman nods, grabbing a pair of scissors, and begins cutting my hair.

I sit there, silently hating everything that was happening.

Flavius places something on my leg, and I blow it off as some exfoliating useless thing, until he rips it off.

"DAMN IT!" I yell, louder than intended. HE JUST WAXED MY LEG. "Why are you waxing me?! I'm not a girl!"

"Isn't it obvious? There has to be a feminine tribute. You are the one with the hips and soft voice. You, sir, and the female." Flavius answers, ripping more of my leg hair off. Instead of yelling, I bite my lip, letting them do whatever.

Venia returns, bottles of black hair dye in tow. This is it. They are seriously going to dye my hair.

Octavia had finished cutting my hair and both women began working on dying my hair as Flavius continued waxing my legs and arms.

To be honest, pretty much everything else was a blur. They all flew around me, making small talk and laughing happily.

The only thing I really remember is when they had washed my hair and talked about the black.

"Oh, the black looks so good!" They all three practically squealed, combing out my hair.

"Is he ready yet?" Octavia asks the others.

They all three begin looking at me and circling me. My body was damn well near hairless now. I convinced Flavius to leave my "junk" alone.

"He's ready." They said in unison. "Let's take him to see Haruhi!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaoru's POV

"Oh, the black hair looks great! Especially with those golden eyes of yours!"

"Your body is absolutely fantastic! Do you work out?"

"I wish I had a figure like yours!"

And those are just a few examples of the things that I heard from my so-called "prep team," who are leading me down a corridor to meet some woman named Haruhi. She is supposedly my stylist, who is the person that designs the outfits for the tributes. I just hope that she doesn't make Hikaru and I stark naked for the tribute parade, only covered by coal dust. It sucks to have the only thing that is good about your district is coal.

"Well, off you go!" Flavius suddenly says, opening up a door and pushing me in. The only thing that I had to cover my body was that damned hospital gown type thing, which let a terrible draft in. I wish I had more clothes on.

With a sigh, I go over to yet another velvet couch and sit down on it, patiently waiting for "Haruhi" to arrive.

For whatever reason, I have yet to see how my hair looks black. I really wish that they would let me see it, but, considering the fact that the tribute parade is tonight, they want me to be all dolled up before I get the chance to see it. In which I think that is stupid, but oh well. Nobody gives a shit about what I think. I'm just a damned tribute.

Several minutes pass by before a short, petite young woman walks in. Her short, feathery brown hair took me aback slightly, due to the fact that I had been expecting something outlandish. She looks at me, her chocolate brown eyes rimmed with golden eyeliner showing kindness and a bit of pity.

"Hello. Kaoru, I take it?" The woman, who I assume to be Haruhi, asks, sauntering towards me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kaoru. And you're Haruhi, correct?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Kaoru." She holds out a small, petite hand.

I take it after a few moments. "Same."

With a small smile, she nods a bit. "Now, I am sorry that this happened to you, and I am here to help you in any way I can."

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you just congratulate me on this great honor of competing in the prestigious Hunger Games?"

She shakes her head. "I don't see the point in that. But, now we should get onto business. Tonight is the tribute parade, yes?"

I nod. "So you're here to make me look pretty, I see."

"No, I'm here to help you make an impression. Usually, people dress the tributes up in clothes from their district."

"Yeah, mine is coal mining-"

"But I don't want to do that. I'm going to try to help you to get sponsors in any way that I can. Did your mentor talk to you about getting sponsors?"

"A little, yeah. But I'm not very good at making friends." I answer her quietly, clasping my hands together.

"We'll see about that." She says with a smile, setting her hands on mine. "Now follow me and we'll get things set in motion."

**A/N. Alright guys, I am SO SO SO SORRY for the wait! But here is the next chapter! It's kind of a filler, I know. BUT, I have already started writing the next chapter! Also, THERE HAVE ALMOST BEEN 1,000 VIEWS! So many views, yet so little REviews. Reviews give me motivation, my dear readers! Please, even if you are just like Mori, and only say, "Yeah," it will be most appreciated. Please review, favorite, and follow, and I may work on updating faster!**


End file.
